Día Del Padre
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Kendall y Logan tienen un hijo, pero desde hace tiempo el rubio actua indiferente con él. ¿Qué pasa? Una situación le hace ver a Kendall la importancia de ser papá. Mpreg. Kogan. One-shot


**New one-short!**

 **Nunca había hecho algo como esto.**

Logan escuchó una risa y pasos por toda la sala, frunció el ceño en la cama sin ganas de levantarse. Se acercó más hacia Kendall y sonrió cuando lo sintió que lo abrazaba. Las risas siguieron más fuertes y de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y sintió a alguien saltar en la cama.

–¡Feliz día del padre!– Kendall y Logan abrieron los ojos y se levantaron para ver a su hijo de seis años con una sonrisa en la cara y las manos con tiza.

–¡Keith! ¡Gracias, bebé!– Logan se sentó en la cama y abrazó a su hijo.. Se alejó y sonrió más grande. Se dirigió hacia Kendall y le abrió los brazos para abrazarlo, pero el rubio sólo gruñó y se volvió a acostar. La cara de él niño se volvió triste y parecía que iba a llorar.

–No te preocupes, Keith. Papá sólo está cansado por trabajar tanto.– el niño asintió no muy convencido. –¡Hey! ¡Espero que me hayas hecho una carta!– dijo Logan sonriendo. Keith sonrió y saltó de la cama.

–¡Está en la cocina! ¡Vamos!– corrió.

Logan quitó la sábana de sus piernas y se volteó hacia Kendall. –Eres un idiota.– dijo serio y molesto.

–Solo déjame dormir.

–Ahg, Kendall, ya hablamos de eso. Siempre es lo mismo.

–Ajá.– agarró la sábana entera y se cubrió la cabeza. Logan rodó los ojos y se levantó de la cama.

Desde que Keith nació, Kendall iempre había sido rudo con él. Era raro que Kendall fuera amoroso con su propio hijo, era súper extraño verlos abrazados. Logan se sentía horrible por su hijo, era como si Kendall no fuera su papá, y Kendall lo era. Él sabía. Era nada más Kendall. Fue la única persona con la que tuvo sexo y tiene todavía. No sabía que era lo que le pasaba a Kendall. Además, Keith era una copia casi idéntica de él, mismo cabello, piel, gustos... Hubiera sido un mini Kendall, de no ser por sus ojos chocolate.

Cuando Logan llegó a la cocina, su hijo le tenía un dibujo de ellos tres de la mano. Keith estaba tan feliz. –Hice esto es la guardería.– fue donde Logan y le entregó la carta, después corrió a su mochila y sacó un tarjeta doblada que decía "Feliz día, papá" y tenía el dibujo de él mismo y Kendall. –Es para papá.– dijo un poco triste.

–Ay, mi amor.– lo abrazó. –No estés triste. Sabes que papá te ama mucho, pero no tanto como yo.– lo levantó del suelo y lo sujetó de los costados y le dio vueltas. El niño empezó a reír sin para y después lo abrazó por el cuello.

–Te amo, papi.

–Yo también te amo, bebé.

–No soy un bebé.– se removió para que Logan los soltara. Lo bajó y le alborotó el cabello.

–Bueno, niño grande. Dale la carta papá y me buscas para bañarte.– él asintió. Logan sonrió y luego caminó nerviosamente hacia la cocina.

Kendall estaba acomodando la cama cuando su hijo llegó. Keith estaba temeroso, entró, pero no quiso moverse del umbral de la puerta.

–¿Papá?

–¿Qué pasa, Keith?– parecía molesto.

–Te traje esto.

–Ok, déjalo por ahí y anda a bañarte ya.

Keith se quedó en silencio. Kendall se dio la vuelta y se sintió mal, su hijo estaba con miedo, mirando su camisa de pijama de Spiderman. Sabía que no tenía que ser así con él, pero no podía evitarlo.

Kendall suspiró y se sentó en la cama. –A ver, ven acá.– sonrió. Keith sonrió corrió hacia su papá. Kendall lo levantó y lo sentó en una pierna. Agarró la tarjeta y la abrió. Decía "Tengo los mejores papás del mundo." "Mi favorito es papá." Estaba con una letra en color verde a penas legible. Lo había escrito él.

–No le digas a papi, no quiero que se ponga triste.– Kendall miró a su hijo y sonrió. No podía creer que su hijo pensara que era su favorito. –¿Te gusta, papá?

–Sí, está muy lindo. Y no te preocupes, no le diré nada.

Keith sonrió. –¡Mira atrás!– Kendall le dio la vuelta y habia un dibujo de, lo que pensaba él, ellos. –¡Somos tú y yo en trajes de Spiderman!

–¡Qué lindo!– Kendall estaba realmente feliz.

–También es lindo que mis dos muchachos estén compartiendo juntos.– levantaron la mirada y vieron a Logan mirándolos desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

Caminó hacia ellos, besó la cabeza de su hijo y se sentó en la otra pierna de Kendall. –Yo también quiero un beso – dijo el rubio.

Logan rodó los ojos y lo besó. –¡Ew!

Ellos se rieron y Logan agarró la tarjeta de Kendall. –¿Qué es?

–¡No!– Kendall la volvió a tomar y la guardó en su bolsillo de la pantaloneta.

–¿Qué tiene?– dijo confundido. Keith y Kendall compartieron una mirada y sonrisa.

–Nada.– dijeron al mismo tiempo.

–Bueno,– Logan se levantó. –el desayuno está listo.

Después del desayuno Logan fue a alistar a Keith para la guardería mientras Kendall lavaba los platos. Cuando Kendall se despidió de Keith, ellos se fueron y el rubio se sentó en el sofá para ver televisión.

–Pasó una emergencia.– decía Logan entrado a la sala con voz y cara angustiosa.

–¿Qué pasó?– Kendall apagó el tele y se levantó. Logan estaba en el cuarto cambiándose de ropa.

–Me necesitan en el hospital con urgencia.

–Oh. Debes darte prisa.

–Kendall necesito que recojas a Keith de la guardería a las 2:30, llama a Gustavo y dile que no puedes ir hoy.– Logan empezaba a ponerse su ropa blanca mientras buscaba su maletín.

–Pero sabes que no me gusta ir a traer a Keith. Tú siempre lo haces.

–Pero no puedo. No sé a que hora venga.

–Pero no quiero.

–¡Kendall, por Dios! ¡Es tu hijo! – Kendall rodó los ojos y estaba a punto de salir, Logan lo agarró de la muñeca y lo sujetó fuerte. –¿Quieres decirme que demonios te sucede?

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–¡Hablo de que en estos seis años nunca te has preocupado como deberías con Keith! ¡Nunca me dices nada!

–¡Eres un mentiroso!

–¡Kendall, sólo dime!

–¡No me pasa nada!– gritó y la habitación quedó en silencio un momento.

–Desde que supiste que estaba embarazado te comprotaste raro.– Logan lo soltó y pasó la mano por su cabello. –Kendall, ¿piensas que él no es tuyo? Kieth es tu hijo, él te ama y aprecia mucho. Canta las canciones que haces, ama las películas que amas, él quiere ser como tú. Eres su héroe. Por Dios, si no fueran por sus ojos, él sería una copia idéntica de ti. ¿Qué pasa, Kendall?

Kendall suspiró y se mordió el labio. –No es nada. Yo solo...– se calló y tambaleó un momento. –Vas a llegar tarde. Es una emergencia, ¿recuerdas? No dejes que los problemas de casa te afecten en el trabajo.

–No son problemas en casa, sólo me preocupo por ti y por nuestro hijo. Él es un niño y necesita todo el amor posible. Keith necesita a su papá.

–Tú eres su papá también.

–Tú le metiste en la cabeza de que yo era su papi.

–Cierto.– rió y abrazó a Logan. Besó su frente y sonrió. –Te amo, Papi.

–Idiota.– rió antes de besarlo.

Cuando Kendall estacionó el carro en la guardería, un sentimiento de pánico y miedo lo invadió. Era la segunda vez que iba a recoger a Keith, la primera fue con Logan y fue el primer día de clases. Ahora estaba solo.

Suspiró y soltó el volante. Bajó del coche y caminó temerosamebre por el lugar. Escuchó a unos niños reírse horrible, como esas películas de maldad, y entonces escuchó un llanto, parecía Keith, pero no creía. ¿Por qué estaría llorando? Nada más fueron cinco minutos tarde. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal de la guardería cerca del patio de juegos vio a unos niños más grandes y con mas fuerza alrededor de Keith, diciéndole groserías. Inmediatamente tembló de rabia y corrió donde ellos.

–¡Hey, hey hey!– apartó a los demás niños y agagarró a su hijo de los costados y lo alzó –¡¿Qué les pasa?!– los niños se qustaron y corrieron. Kendall respiró profundo tratando de controlar su enojo y después se volteó hacia su hijo. –Keith, ¿qué pasó?

–¿Dónde está papi?

–Papi está en el hospital trabajado, regresará más tarde. Dile a papá lo que pasó. ¿por que te estaban molestando?

Keith escondió el rostro en el cuello de Kendall y lloró. el rubio se mordió el labio con frío y nervios y todavía enojo, regreso al auto y puso a su hijo en su asintió en la parte de atrás y después se acomodó en el asiento del conductor. Kendall se volteó y trato de no estar tan molesto con esos niños. su hijo lo necesitaba.

–¿Porr que te estaban molestando?

–No. Yo quiero a papi.

–Keith. Dime por favor lo que pasó.

El niño trató de dejar de llorar y lo miró un momento antes de bajar la mirada otra vez hacia sus manos. –Esos niños se siguen riendo de mí y me golpean s veces porque dicen que no tengo mamá, sólo dos papás y eso es raro. Pero no se porque dicen eso. Tú y papá no son raros.

–Espera, ¿papi y tu no habían hablando con la mamá de esos niños?

-Sí, pero ellos no hacen caso, papá.

–Bueno, ahora sí van a tener que hacer caso.– abrió la puerta y salió del carro. abrió la de los asientos traseros y sacó a Keith, cerró fuerte y con una mano sujetaba a su hijo y se fue por la misma didirección que los otros niños.

Logan llegó esa noche a casa, cerró la puerta con llave y suspiró. Dejó su chaqueta sobre el sofá y caminó hacia el cuarto de su hijo. Las luces en la sala seguían encendidas para él.

Encendió las luces del cuarto de su hijo y descubrió que no estaban ahí, se alarmó un poco y las apagó y caminó rapidamente hacia su propia habitación compartida con Kendall. Alivio. Keith estaba con su pijama de Spiderman en su lugar y Kendall estaba en el borde sentado mirándolo, parecía triste.

–Hey, Ken...– dijo desde la puerta.

–Logan.– Kendall se levantó y se limpió los ojos con la mano. Después camino donde el moreno. –No te escuche entrar.

–Pensé que estaban dormidos. No quería despertarlo.– Kendall lo miraban y después volvía a ver a su hijo. –¿Pasa algo?– Logan caminó hacia él y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

–Yo... soy el peor papá del mundo.– Vio a Logan y se alejó un poco. –Nunca le presteñé la atención que él se merecía y esta mañana...

–¿Q-qué pasó?– estaba asustado –Kendall no me espantes, ¿hay que llevarlo al hospital o algo? Voy a preparar sus cosas...

Kendall lo sujetó de la muñeca antes se que él se alejara. -No. No pasó nada así. Es... cuando fui a traer a Keith, unos niños lo estaban molestando, y él no me quiso decir porqué, hasta que se lo saqué y fueron esos niños que me dijiste hace un tiempo que lo molestaban diciéndole raro por tener dos papás. Me sentí tan... enojado. Quería tener a alguien al frente para reventarle la cara a golpes.

-Ken...

-Hablé con la maestra de Keith y la de los niños esos, y fui personalmente a la casa de los papás de cada uno a hablar, no iba a esperar una semana para habar en una "reunión". Y me enteré que el niño que más lo molestaba, tenía un par de mamás y los niños en su otra escuela le decían cosas también. Ahí entendí todo. Sus mamás no tenían idea de lo que pasaba. Hablé seriamente con ellas y con el niño. Pero Logan, no vas a creer lo mierda que me sentí como papá, no dándole importancia a mi niño. Es mi hijo y yo nunca... nunca tuve las agallas para responsabilizarme de él.

-¿Por eso eras así?

–Siempre tuve miedo, Logan.- lo agarró de las manos y bajó la mirada. Y tengo miedo, de no ser el mejor papá para Keith, es algo muy grande y delicado. Y tú siempre estuviste tan emocionado, y lo hiciste y lo haces tan bien. Eres un increíble papá, ya me hubiera gustado a mi haber tenido un papá como tú.

–Kendall, no te sientas mal. Yo también tuve miedo, y todavía tengo miedo. Saber que si hago algo mal, le daré un mal ejemplo o me odiará por siempre. Pero él nos ama, y yo los amo a los dos. Son mi vida, mi familia. No tengas miedo, tú y yo podemos hacer cualquier cosa, Ken.- Logan los abrazó y besó su frente poniéndose de puntillas.

–Cuidar a Katie era más fácil.- rió el rubio. -Mamá hacía una gran parte, y ella estaba más grande. Y no tenía que estar ahí yo siempre desde el comienzo. Con Kieth... lo vi crecer en ti,- puso su mano en el abdomen de Logan. – lo vi las noches que lloraba, lo tuve en mis brazos para dormirlo, cuando aprendió a hablar, a caminar... Dios, lo cargué en mis brazos cuando nació. Tengo miedo de soltarlo, de decepcionarlo Logan. No estoy listo para un niño.

–Nadie lo está. Pero tenemos que hacerlo. Él nos necesita, él nos ama. Sólo hay que apoyarlo y no dejarlo. Es nuestro bebé. Juntos podemos hacer lo que sea.

– Sí.- Kendall sonrió y vio la cama donde estaba su hijo. – Hay que hacerlo. No puedo tener más miedo. Soy un Knight. Puedo hacerme cargo de mi propio niño.

–Así se habla.- el pequeño lo abrazó y besó. – Hay que salir.

Apagaron las luces y cobijaron a su hijo, luego lo besaron y salieron dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-Entonces... ¿ya no estás con miedo?- preguntó sentándose en el sofá.

Kendall se acomodó junto a él y lo abrazó por los hombros. -Solo un poco. Pero tengo que acostumbrarme ahora. Él me necesitan.

–Es bueno haber sabido por fin lo que te pasaba.

–Sí... me daba un poco de vergüenza decírtelo.

–Oh, Ken. No hay que tener vergüenza en decir las cosas.- Logan se escogió de hombros y apartó la mirada. –Sí, puede que dé miedo decir pero es mejor hablar.

El rubio frunció el seño y lo miró. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

–Pues...- el moreno se alejó del rubio y caminó a su maletín. Sacó una bolsa pequeña blanca.

-¿Qué es?- dijo cuando lo tenía en sus manos. -Ábrelo y descubre.

Kendall lo miró con interrogantes y abrió la bolsa y sacó lo que había. Un palo de plástico morado, con rayas en la pequeña pantalla. –Ah...

–No te enojes. Quería que pasara.

–Logan...- Kendall se levantó y caminó hacia él. –Esto significa que...

–Keith va a tener un hermanito o hermanita. Yei.- sonrió con nervioso.

–¡Oh, Logan!- Kendall lo abrazó y alzó. -¡Vamos a tener otro bebé!

–¡Sí! ¿No estás molesto?

–¡No!- sonrió y lo abrazó. -¡No puedo creerlo!

Logan sonrió y lo abrazó de vuelta. Ahora sí iban a ser la familia que siempre quisieron ser.


End file.
